1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjusting device, a control device for a vehicle height adjusting device, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program for adjusting the vehicle height of a motorcycle.
2. Related Art
In recent years, devices for raising the vehicle height of motorcycles and the like have been proposed.
Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2008-94217) discloses a vehicle height adjustment mechanism comprising a pressure sensor (hydraulic pressure detection unit) for detecting the hydraulic pressure that is generated by the telescopic motion of the shock absorber body, and a solenoid valve (hydraulic pressure release unit) for releasing the hydraulic pressure when the hydraulic pressure detected by the pressure sensor exceeds a predetermined value.
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-H10-281205) discloses a vehicle height adjusting device comprising a solenoid value that releases, to the reservoir, the hydraulic oil of the piston lower chamber and the high pressure hydraulic oil storage chamber when the vehicle height becomes a value that is equal to or greater than the target vehicle height value, wherein the solenoid valve is driven by the output signal of a controller that performs the arithmetic processing of the input signal from the vehicle height sensor that is operated relative to the target vehicle height value and the input signal of the vehicle height setting switch for setting the target vehicle height.